


Needy

by logictron, Sydbond



Series: Needy, Hungry, Greedy [1]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jalton, McJaz, NSFW, Thinkofhim, mcghelpingout, needyjaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Jaz needs a release and there’s only one person who can help her. This is a Jaz/McG with DEFINITE Jalton undertones.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of way too much RP between logictron and I. We had so much that we decided to split this in three parts, so here's part 1 (rest assured there is some jalton in there)

Jaz's footsteps barely made a sound in the hallway, but she still looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had woken up. She stared at the door in front of her, knowing the only person who could help her was currently sleeping behind it. Creaking the door open, she slipped into his bedroom, slick as a ninja, finding him sprawled on his stomach, an arm under his pillow. 

Jaz slowly sat down next to him on his bed, her fingers reaching out for his cheek. ''Joe,'' she whispered.

Joe mumbled something unintelligible, his eyes blinking open blearily. "Jazzy?" he croaked. "Everything okay?" 

Sometimes, she found her way here due to nightmares or insomnia. They hadn't been as prevalent lately, but here she was, just the same. He rolled into his side and scooted toward the wall, holding up the edge of his blanket in invitation.

''Yes,'' muttered Jaz as she slipped under the covers, snuggling up to him. Joe was a blazing furnace and she relished the warmth. ''Well-- no. I'm-- I need-'' she stopped, face burning with embarrassment.

"Talk to me," Joseph coaxed, tucking the blanket over her, resting his arm over her hip. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

She swallowed hard. His eyes on her were too tender, too innocent. He had no clue what she was about to ask. Jaz closed her eyes, not wanting to see Joe's reaction. ''I'm horny as hell,''

McGuire laughed. He couldn't help it. Of all the things he'd expected Jaz to say, that hadn't even been in the realm of possibility. She glared at him and started to pull away but Joseph tightened his hold on her. 

"Hang on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. You, uh, want me to help with that?" There had always just been a playful chemistry between them. She was gorgeous and badass but he knew better than to pursue anything serious for a number of reasons.

Jaz stared at him dubiously. After a moment she bobbed her head up and down and slid back into his arms. ''I need something... I'm going stir crazy here,''

"Something happen in particular?" Joseph asked, arching his brow, sliding his hand to the small of her back to pull her closer. He had a feeling this little encounter had been helped along by their recent mission. She and Adam had had to get a little...closer than usual.

Jaz’s mind went back to the way Top had kissed her on the field. It’d been nothing more than a cover, but she could still feel his lips on hers, his body pressing hers down against the brick wall.

Just watching Jaz's face in the dark, Joe could tell she was thinking about it. "Roll over," he murmured, gently prodding her when she didn't move. He waited until she'd settled, her back to his front, before tracing his fingers along the strip of skin visible between the edge of her tank top and the waistband of her plaid pajama pants. "You sure?" He just had to check one more time.

"Yeah," her response came out rough, the words scratching down her throat.

Joseph slid his hand under her shirt, his palm spanning most of her belly. She was soft and warm and smaller than he'd realized. He dragged his palm higher over her ribs, stopping under her breasts, his thumb sweeping along the underside of each.

She closed her eyes willing herself to believe this wasn’t Joe. His thumb brushed over her nipple and she muffled her moan into the pillow. Damn Adam and his freaking kiss that got her so horny she had not control over herself.

"You thinking about him?" Joe asked, low against her ear as he rolled her pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger, gradually increasing the pressure until she was arching and pressing her ass into his hips.

Jaz considered lying for a moment. But she knew McG would see right through her lies like he always did. She arched further into him as he played with her nipple, sending delicious shivers down her spine. "Yes," moaned Jaz, trying to keep her voice down.

"He'd have a fucking field day with you," McG murmured, switching his attention to her other breast, nudging his knee between her thighs. "The way he looks at you...Jesus, Jazzy, he'd devour you." As much as his words were for her benefit, the thought wasn't exactly unappealing to him either.

Was Joe actually turning her on by talking about Top? She’d never have pegged him for that kind of guy, but she wasn’t about to complain. 

"What would he do?" she asked as he started to rub his knee over her wet center. "Tell me how he’d touch me,"

"He'd hold you down, put his mouth on every inch of you," Joe murmured, groaning when she moved against him. "Figure out exactly how he wanted to fuck you. He wouldn't be gentle, but you don't need gentle do you, Jaz?" He tugged sharply at her nipple.

"Ahhh," she shuddered from the sharp pain that quickly turned into pleasure. "No, I don’t want gentle," Jaz muttered once she came back from her high.

"I think he'd take you with his fingers first," Joe murmured, teasing along the elastic of her pants. "He'd want to feel you, want to watch you when he touched you for the first time."

Jaz shivered as Joe slid her pajama pants down her legs. The barest of touch was enough to send her mind on overdrive. All she could think about was the look that’d be on Adam’s face when he would finally touch her, pupils dilated in hunger.

McGuire trailed his fingers along the insides of her thighs, growling at how wet he could already tell she was. "Fuck, Jazzy. You weren't kidding." He teased against her, just the barest brush of his fingers grazing over her, and still came away soaked. 

"He'd touch you just like this...until you were shaking and desperate to come."

"I need your fingers— your lips... God anything really," she writhed against his touch, getting wetter by the second. He was teasing her, running his fingers up and down her thighs, stopping just short of where she really needed him.

"Not his mouth, not yet," Joe whispered, circling her clit finally, but still not touching it directly. "Would you let him fuck you bare, Jazzy? Let him come inside you?" He dipped down to her entrance, just shy of easing inside her.

The thought of Adam completely bare, buried inside of her, made her hips fly up. McG chuckled, circling her clit once more as she grew desperate for his touch. "Touch me-- please- Adam,"

"You want him right here?" McG asked, barely resisting the urge to grind against her ass. He was achingly hard, imagining them together. "Or you want him inside? Cuz he'd make you come first, before he fucked you...make you extra tight so you could feel every last inch."

"Make me come," Jaz grabbed his hand and pushed it straight on her aching clit. His fingers started to flex, going to work. "Fuck Adam," his name rolled easily on her tongue and McG kept on working her. Jaz pushed her ass into his cock, wiggling it against the hard length of him, spiking her pleasure.

"Shhh," Joseph coaxed, though he hardly wanted to. The way she sounded was killing him. He stroked steadily over her clit, focusing on that instead of how badly he needed to come. This was about her and he had every intention of giving her that. "Come, baby, so he can fuck you like he needs to."

She grabbed his other hand, sinking his fingers into her, still holding on to his wrist. Jaz let out a moan as she fucked herself with McG’s fingers, taking control of her own pleasure.

"Shit," Joseph groaned, letting her do what she wanted, at least temporarily. "How bad he wants you? How long he's been thinking about fucking you? He'd never last." 

As it was, McG was struggling, and he prided himself on his self-control. Taking his hand back, stilling Jaz's hips despite her groan of displeasure, Joseph added a third finger, slower this time, savoring the way she stretched around him. "Adam's not small. He'd want you ready for him, so he could take you like he wanted...like he's been dreaming about for years."

"Christ," whispered Jaz, letting go of her last thread of control as McG brought her to the edge and pushed her over it. "Uhh- right there... faster- ahhh," she directed him until she broke half rising on the mattress, silently crying out her orgasm.

McG stayed right where he was, still stroking carefully inside her, drawing out the last of her pleasure. "That's it," he murmured. "You still with me? We're not done yet."

Jaz turned over, eyes half-lidded. "Mmh," she said as her fingernails raked down his chest. "I want you inside of me," Jaz purred. 

Her hand slipped under his pajama pants, wrapping around his hard cock. She smirked as he flinched from her touch. "You gonna hold it together?"

"I'm sure gonna fucking try," Joseph laughed, though it came out strangled. "Fuck, you gotta stop with that, though. Killing me. Condoms, drawer." He gestured ineffectually in the direction of his bedside table on Jaz's other side.

"Weren’t you supposed to take me bare?" she asked, her eyes finally tearing themselves from his impressive erection. By the size of him, she suddenly understood why McG had gained such a reputation.

McGuire sucked in a breath, meeting her gaze. "Jaz..." 

The fantasy was one thing--talking about Adam taking what he wanted--but actually being inside her with nothing between them was something else entirely. "You sure about that?" He hadn't done that since before his first deployment. A few stupid, risky mistakes here or there, maybe. But never this.

"I’m on the pill," she shrugged, claiming his mouth once again. She needed him inside of her. Now. Besides, he’d put that thought in her head of Adam taking her bare and now she needed to feel him, all of him. "We get tested all the time, I trust you, "

"Alright." Joseph easily tugged her under him, bracing her thighs apart with his knees and dragging the leaking head of his cock against her, his eyes flitting back and forth between her face and the sight of him against her, spreading her open. 

"Close your eyes," he whispered, pushing her shirt up before lowering his mouth to her breasts. "Think about him."

Jaz obeyed, closing her eyes, going back to Adamland. McG dragged his tongue over her nipples before sucking on of them vigorously. She let her imagination run wild, picturing Adam’s roughened hands spreading her thighs open, filling her with his thick dick. She couldn’t help the breathless Adam that came out of her mouth as McG bottomed out inside of her. 

Her walls clenched around him and Joe groaned into her shoulder, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "Bite me," Jaz commanded, still adjusting to his cock stretching her.

Joseph obliged, parting his lips at the base of her neck, dragging his tongue over her skin before sinking his teeth into her. He pinned her harder to the bed for leverage, pushing her legs further apart with his knees as he fucked her, rough and deep.

"Fuck, Adam- talk to me." Her eyes were still closed, but her fingers went for his beard. In the darkness, she could make herself believe this was Top’s beard and that he was the one fucking her into oblivion.

"You're so fucking tight," Joseph growled against her neck. "You have any idea how long I've been waiting to fuck you." He knew he was leaving bruises, on her hips, on her thighs, on her neck, and it just spurred him on. "You got one more in you after this? Need to taste you, fuck you with my mouth..."

McG’s words in her ear brought a spike of arousal straight through her. He was fucking her like she’d never been fucked before and she moaned her approval a bit too loud. "Yes, please... I want you to make me come as many times as I can,"

"God, Jazzy," Joseph rasped, letting go of her thigh to bring his hand between them, dragging his thumb over her clit. "I need to feel you." 

He lowered his mouth to her chest again, flicking at her nipple with the tip of his tongue before enveloping it in the heat of his mouth, sucking while he teased.

Adam and Joe’s voices mixed up in her mind. Jaz closed her eyes tighter, clinging to the image of Adam kissing her against the brick wall. He’d let his hands touch her in places he’d never touched her before and it had taken all her self control not to keep pulling at him when the bad guys had passed them by. 

"Take whatever you want," she muttered, slipping her fingers into McG’s hair.

Joe nipped and sucked at her breasts, knowing he was leaving marks there too and not caring. He imagined watching Adam do the same and felt his cock twitch inside Jaz at the thought. He rubbed harder at her clit, unapologetic and demanding, the way he knew Adam would be, pleasure coiling inside him so hot and fast, it was nearly blinding. The steady rock of his hips turned into a frantic chase for pleasure--hers as much as his--and Joe couldn't ever remember needing release so badly.

She came with Adam’s name on her lips, gripping at his shoulders, his arms, his back, leaving welts everywhere with her nails. Over her, McG was still chasing his own release, pounding into her relentlessly, whispering her name in the crook of her neck. Pleasure spiked back up in her and she firmly gripped his buttocks, pushing him more deeply into her. 

"Come," Jaz coaxed, "come for me,"

Joseph shattered with a barely muffled groan, spilling into Jaz, buried to the hilt. "Oh, fuck, Jazzy..." he breathed, still throbbing inside her.

She stroked his back as he filled her up, feeling herself grow even more aroused. He kept pumping shallowly into her, building up her pleasure. 

"Do you still want to taste me?" she asked because the visual of it had her feeling tipsy on lust.

"Is that even a question?" Joe asked, chuckling breathlessly. "Someone should clean up the mess...That what you want, baby? You want my mouth?" The thought of tasting her, of tasting himself on her, made him shudder.

"I want you to suck me, to spear me with your tongue," Jaz answered, feeling a lot more brazen than she was when she first slipped into his bed. She tugged his head down.

McG groaned, dragging the blanket off and pushing it aside, settling between her thighs. He stared a lot longer than normal. The sight of her like this was unbearably hot and he wanted to commit it to memory for later. "I bet he'd taste amazing on you," he rasped, lowering his mouth to her thighs, moaning at the first taste of her as he nipped and sucked at her thighs.

Jaz automatically canted her hips to grant him more access. She was still dripping wet and frankly a little worried by her never ending appetite. Barely coming out of two orgasms and still not entirely sure this third one would do it, she pushed herself straight into McG’s mouth, putting an end to his teasing.

Joseph smoothed his hands over her hips, not looking to still her, just to touch her. He dragged the flat of his tongue over her, sucking at her clit and then doing as she'd asked and pushing his tongue inside her, taking advantage of the angle to get as deep as he could, his jaw aching from the effort.

She pulled at his hair as he did so, unabashedly rocking her hips into his face. Jaz needed that release badly and the fact that she imagined it was Adam’s beard scratching her thighs spiked her pleasure just so.

Joseph growled against her, thrusting his tongue to counter the movements of her hips. He imagined Adam watching them, pictured Jaz reclined against him, both of them looking down at him while he tasted them both. Arousal pulsed through him at the thought.

"I need more, " moaned Jaz, catching his hand and pulling it towards her clit. McG’s thumb immediately started to rub the little bud, making her lose all coherent thoughts. She could feel Adam’s eyes on them, watching McG lapping at her, tasting her, tasting himself on her. "I’m gonna come, Joe," said Jaz as her imagination fired up her nerves.

"Come, Jazzy. Let him see you...let Adam hear you," Joseph murmured against her before pushing his tongue back inside her, bracing his free hand on her pelvic bone and tugging up slightly to further expose her clit to his touch.

She broke against his lips, violently hard. Jaz spasmed as her release took over and Joe kept a firm grip on her hips , lapping at her cum until she cried out his name.

"You're something, you know that?" Joe groaned, chuckling as he pulled away, rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip, sucking the taste of her from his skin.

Jaz took in his still very erect cock, raising an eyebrow at him. "Looks like you need some too." She pushed herself on her knees, turning her back to him. "Well are you gonna fuck me or not?" Jaz asked over her shoulder.

"You're insatiable," Joseph muttered in disbelief, already moving over her, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, guiding the head against her. "Maybe you could take us both..."

The idea of Having Joe and Adam tending to her every need sounded way better than it should be. Still, it didn’t stop her from imagining it, McG taking her from behind while Top watched, ready to lap at her once they were done. Or maybe he’d just jump right back in when she was still wet and tight from coming.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" McG asked, feeling the way her hips canted, seeking more of him against her. He settled against her entrance, gripping her hips enough to keep her still. "God, Jazzy...fucking you after he comes inside you...you'd feel so damn good..."

"Fuck," she inhaled as he pushed inside of her, filling her to the hilt. He was only feeding her with depravities, making her even more needy that she was, whispering those things about he and Adam fucking her until she couldn’t anymore.

Joe moved slowly, pressing between her shoulders until her top half sank lower on the bed. With the new angle, he eased deeper, stopping when he felt her spasm lightly around him. "Right there...fuck, I wish he could see you right now..."

Her breaths came out deep and uneven as Joseph filled her up again and again. This time she didn’t close her eyes, simply enjoying herself as she met Joe trust for trust.

Joseph pulled Jaz upright against him, kissing her neck and smoothing his hands up over her breasts while he kissed her neck. "God, baby..." he dropped the guise of Adam now, just enjoying the feeling of her, the sounds she was making, the way she felt around him.

"Joe," his name fell from her lips before her thoughts had caught up to her. She realized with consternation she didn’t exactly mind it, mixing the two of them in her head.

"Jesus, you sound good saying my name," Joseph whispered, nipping at her pulse, dragging his thumbs over her nipples as his hips pumped against her ass.

The pleasure was building at rapid speed, too big and too quick. Jaz pressed her fingers to her clit, furiously rubbing. She was getting tighter, feeling every single inch of Joe’s cock.

"That's it," he coaxed. "Touch yourself for me, Jazzy. Make yourself come on my cock." He tugged gently at her nipples, gradually increasing the pressure again as he let another mark on her neck.

Him marking her sent her into a frenzy of pleasure. She pinched her clit tighter, desperate for her release. This one looked like it’d be the mother of all ones and she couldn’t wait for it. "Harder," she breathed out.

Not sure whether she meant his mouth or his hands or the way he was fucking her, Joseph picked up on all three, his lips and fingers working at her as his hips pistoned into her, his pace bordering on painful. "Fuck, I need you to come, Jazzy. I need to feel you," he rasped against her skin.

She tried to get a grip on something, anything to anchor her to reality because she felt like she was completely losing it. The feeling of free falling was so high it was all-encompassing, making her mindlessly fuck herself with abandon, not caring a single second about whoever might hear them

Joseph released one breast to tangle his fingers in her hair, urging her mouth to his to swallow her cries as she broke. Feeling her tighten impossibly around him, he came, spilling into her with a shudder.

She kissed him back ferociously, giving him her all as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. "God, the things you make me feel," she whispered.

McGuire laughed softly, kissing her again. "Trust me, the feeling's definitely mutual. Who knew you were such a tiger in the sack?"

"Are you really surprised?" she asked lazily lying down on the mattress.  
Joseph stretched out beside her. "Guess I never really thought about it. You were kinda off limits."

Jaz turned on her side, propping herself on her elbow. "How come?" she frowned.

"Because of Top," Joe said, shrugging. "He might be too chickenshit to act on it but his feelings for you are...well, let's just say I didn't have to make anything up for you tonight."

Jaz pushed herself higher on her arm. She’d always thought her feelings for him were pretty much one-sided. Sure they’d been a few occasions where she might have thought... a look here and there, but hearing McG confirming it was something else entirely. "What do you mean?" she pushed because she couldn’t help herself.

"Look, I've known Adam a long time. Longer than anyone else here. When we were on Delta together, we cruised girls...a lot. I just know the look he gets when a girl catches his attention," McGuire explained, shrugging.

She tucked that information away, ready to revisit it when she would feel especially alone. "And did you two.. share any of those girls?"

Joe chuckled, a little bashful. "Couple times, yeah. Only time I've done that with another guy."

"And do you think-" she took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "Do you think you two could share me?" She couldn’t help it, he’d spiked her interest. Now all she wanted was to have both Joe and Top coming inside of her.

"Jaz..." McG blew out a breath. "I...He's your CO. Hell, he's mine, too. I'm not sure he'd go for it..."

She stared at him wordlessly. Top was- something else entirely. Jaz didn’t just dream about fucking him, she dreamt of houses and futures with him. To hear McG discarding her idea of sex meant that any potential future would surely be doomed.

McG backtracked, seeing Jaz's face. "He doesn't just want you for sex, Jaz. That's what I mean. Not sure he'd want to share you either."

"You know just as well as I do he’ll never do anything about us," she huffed. Her head fell back to the pillow, her eyes closing.

"Top is...he's complicated. You know that. He's a great soldier. One of the best I've ever known. But he thinks it's either or, you know? He doesn't think he can do what he does and have someone...love someone," Joseph explained. "You have to give him a little nudge."

She made a face "He’ll laugh at me,"

"I swear he won't do that," McGuire promised. "It'll freak him out. He'll try and push you away. You can't let him."

"So what, I just come up to him and profess my undying love for him?" she scoffed. Thinking about a world where Adam could be hers seemed as far fetched as one where pigs could fly.

"I mean, kinda," Joe laughed. "You gotta be blunt or he's just gonna wave it off. But I've never seen two people who deserve each other more than the two of you."

"Ok," she said dubiously. "Maybe I will," Jaz snuggled up to McG, burying her nose in the crook of his neck.

"And then we can talk about sharing you," he murmured, sliding his arms around the familiar weight of her. "Because, damn, that'd be hot."

" I should have climbed into your bed a long time ago,"

"Yeah you shoulda," joe agreed, slipping his fingers up the back of her neck and into her hair. "That take the edge off a little?"

"You’ll be my first thought when desire strikes again," she chuckled.

"Anytime, babygirl," Joe murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Jalton conctact :p


End file.
